


Double Trouble

by HazArt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazArt/pseuds/HazArt
Summary: Asami is away on a business trip and Akihito is home alone, with no one but the guard standing outside the front door, when he gives birth. The thing is, he didn't know he was pregnant. !Warnings! (Characters may be OCC) This story has a detailed birth, gayness, and mpreg. Don't like. Don't read.FIC BY SecretLifeofLies





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys as you all know i dont really write, im posting this fic on the stead of my friend who cant post here unfortunately, good and critics, helpful critics, anything is welcome, just dont be rude or mean, we all are friends here after all ! :) have fun all xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! so sorry for the long hiatus, but my friend (the writer) was having some problems and couldnt post or write anyting, but its all good now! The sory is being re-written and getting ready for all of you, here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy! kisses xoxo

**Hey my wonderful readers! So I was not happy with my story so I am rewriting it. I hope that you still like it!**

 

“What do you mean you can’t - I can hear just fine! You’re just never home and I was looking forward  - Oh! So that’s how it is! I cannot believe you..You know what! Fuck you!”

Akihito slammed his phone down on the table in frustration. Fighting with his lover was not something he had wanted to do but he had lost his temper, and Akihito had no idea why. Nevertheless, that thought did nothing to appease his anger.

Staring at his now cracked phone, Akihito began to cry. Heaving sobs began to fill the silence of the room, his hands over his face doing nothing to muffle the sounds. As his crying came to a stop, Akihito picked up his fork in weak attempt to eat. The fork didn’t have time to reach his mouth before he threw it back down.

Wiping his face, Akihito frowned at the plates full of food on the table. He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Akihito stood up and picked up the plates before heading to the kitchen. He bypassed the fridge and walked straight to the trash can. Opening the lid, he haphazardly threw the food in the garbage before throwing the plates in the sink, ignoring the sound of shattering glass.

Akihito leaned over the sink staring at the wreckage with blurry eyes. He did not want to have to deal with it, he was too tired and worn out. Akihito took and deep breath and was pulling away from the counter when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his abdomen. Akihito sucked in his breath and hunched over, one arm wrapping around his stomach, the other gripping the counter. The pain lasted what felt like minutes before Akihito was able to breath properly again. Akihito bit his lip and contemplated calling Asami before deciding against it. He didn’t want to have to deal with his lover’s over protectiveness at the moment.

Straightening to a stand, Akihito walked to his bedroom. He would deal with everything in the morning. Yet as he walked into his room, he knew he would not be able to sleep. The shattered dishes and phantom pain haunting his every thought.

Pushing away his feelings of pain Akihito slowly got ready for bed.

Beginning his nightly routine, Akihito walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Spitting in the sink Akihito threw down his toothbrush. He was not in the mood to do much else.

Sighing, he walked back into his room, stripping himself down to his underwear as he walked to the bed. Akihito crawled under the covers and laid on his side, staring at the unused pillow on the other side.

Akihito loved Asami - not that he ever told him - but he did not know how much longer he would be able to deal with this. He did not know how much longer he could put up with Asami always putting his work ahead of him. There was always some work crisis and it did not matter whether or not it was illegal, Asami was always dropping everything to deal with it. Even Akihito himself.

Akihito bit his lip as tears spilled over his cheeks and onto to the pillow beneath him. It did not matter how much he tried to hold in his cries, his sobs burst out and Akihito cried himself into a pitiful sleep.

Akihito awoke to a door being closed. Not moving from his position on the bed, Akihito followed his lover across the room with his eyes. Watching as he pulled out a suitcase from their closet and made his way towards their dresser.

Akihito sat up.

“Where are you going?”

Asami movements stopped as he paused, his eyes finding Akihito’s for a brief second, before resuming packing.

“There is an emergency I have to deal with. I don’t know how long I will be gone but I am anticipating it is going to be a week or so.”

Akihito stretched his jaw as he tried to calm down his temper. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“You’re telling me that you need to be gone for a week…” Akihito was losing control, “You’ve barely been home this past month and now you’re telling me you are going to be gone for an entire week! Are you serious right now?!”

Akihito jumped out of bed and stalked over to his lover. He grabbed the suitcase and threw it on the floor, its contents spilling out.

Asami gave Akihito a look of anger and disbelief, “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Akihito ignored the question in favor ranting his voice now on the verge of hysterical, “You can’t leave! You can’t just barely come home and then up and leave! I won’t let you! Were you even going to tell me you were leaving!? Or were you just going to to let me figure it out myself!?”

Asami knelt down to pick up the suitcase and his clothes, “I was going to tell you in the morning. Before I left.”

Akihito started to yell some more but was cut short by another stab of pain. The pain was stronger this time and it stopped Akihito in his tracks. Asami mistook his pained silence for stunned anger and only looked up in time to catch the last second of pain that flew across Akihito face.

Asami dropped his clothes on the floor once again and was on his feet gripping Akihito’s shoulders in less than a second.

“Hey. Are you ok?”

Asami was now threading his fingers through Akihito’s hair and gently cupping the side of his face, searching for any outward wound.

Akihito flung his hands forward and shoved Asami away.

“I’m fine.” Akihito’s voice was curt and cold, “It was just a little bit of gas. Get over it.”

Asami clenched his jaw in anger.

Akihito sighed, his shoulders sagging down in defeat, “Just...finish packing.”

Asami took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Akihito’s waist. He leaned down and trailed his nose across Akihito’s neck and up the side of his face.

“I can think of something else we could be doing.” Asami purred, his breath ghosting across Akihito’s lips.

Akihito leaned forward, about to connect the kiss, when he suddenly pulled back.

“No. Not tonight.” He maneuvered himself out of his lover’s grasp. “I am going to sleep in the other room tonight. I’ll see you in a week.”

Akihito left the room leaving Asami staring at the door in anger and disappointment.

The next morning found Akihito sitting on the couch glaring at the note that had been stuck to his forehead when he woke up. Asami, having been long gone by that time, had written him a note to inform Akihito of his new guard.

Akihito had thought they were past the babysitters that masqueraded as bodyguards and the thought of a new one had him tensing with fury. However, all the tense anger was bad for his body as the waves of pain kept coming, closer together and lasting longer each time.

After the fourth wave of pain Akihito decided to head to bed. If he was going to be in pain, he would be in pain in the comfort of his over sized bed.

Despite the pains, once he was under the covers Akihito drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Hie sleep would not last and less than an hour later Akihito was ripped from his sleep by an agonizing pain.

Akihito tried taking deep breaths to help with the blinding pain but it served as little distraction. After it was over Akihito slumped into the bed. He did not know how much longer it would be until the next stab of pain hit him but he didn’t want to wait and see.

Akihito was in the process of twisting his body to the side to grab his phone when pain hit him once more. This time, however, it was different. This time, instead of his stomach aching, it was his ass. Confusion ran through his body as he laid back down, the pain disappearing as he did so. Then, another wave hit him. It was all he could do not to scream but he somehow managed.

By this time Akihito knew he had to get over his denial. Something was seriously wrong and he needed help. Now.

Akihito looked to his right. His phone was on the other side of the bed, his side. Somehow in his sleep he had migrated over to Asami’s side. Now he could not reach his phone without pain and fear of what might happen. So instead, he did the next best thing.

Akihito reached his arm towards the flower vase on his left and threw the vase across the room. It hit the door and the sound of shattering glass echoed across the house.

His guard was there in record time.

“Takaba-sama? What’s wrong?” The guard’s voice was laced with concern.

“I...I..need help.” At this point Akihito was panting and he could barely speak, “..Pain--ngh!”

There was no break in between each wave. They just kept coming, one after the other. It was only when the pain started to fade that his mind registered the questions being asked of him.

"What's wrong? Takaba-sama, can you tell me what's wrong?”

Akihito began to cry, “I. I don’t know! It just hurts!”

“That’s ok.” The guard’s voice was soft and soothing, his voice resembling one that is used to calm a frightened animal, “Just tell me where it hurts. Can you do that?”

Akihito having long lost any embarrassment blurted out, “My stomach and ass. Nngh-My god it fucking hurts!”

Akihito did not see the confusion or hesitation that ran across the guard’s face but he was able to hear another question.

“Takaba-sama, do I have permission to remove your underwear to see what may be causing you pain?”

“Do whatever the fuck you want, just help me!”

The guard wasted no time in ridding Akihito of his last bit of clothing, leaving him bare.

“Shit.”

“What!? What’s wrong?!” Akihito’s voice was hysterical.

The guard’s hand came up to rest on his knee, “Takaba-sama...how far along are you?”

“Wha-” He was cut off my more pain, this time more intense than ever.

“Takaba-sama. You are giving birth. How long have you been pregnant?”

Akihito shook his head, “I can’t be pregnant. I’m on birth control.”

“I’m going to make a call. Just hold on for me ok.”

“No! Don’t leave!”

The guard ignored him and left the room.

At this point Akihito had continuous tears trailing down his cheeks. Akihito reached down and felt between his legs. He let out a cry of shock when he felt what seemed to be a head between his hole and his member. He was giving birth. Akihito knew he was a carrier, but he was on birth control. There was no way he could be pregnant, yet here he was. Giving birth on his bed.

The guard came back, a phone pressed to his ear. He walked over to Akihito and kneeled down.

“Takaba-sama, I tried to get a hold of Asami-sama but he was not answering. Instead I called for an ambulance. They should be here soon, but for now they want you to push.”

“I can’t push! I can’t give birth on my bed!”

“Takaba-sama, if you do not push you will cause harm to both you and your baby. I’ll be right here with you and the paramedics are on there way so you do not have to worry.”

Akihito sobbed and propped himself up on his elbows.

“When you feel another contraction you need to push.”

A groan of pain escaped Akihito when the contraction hit and he began pushing.

The next couple of minutes went by in a frenzy. Akihito pushing and pushing. The guard speaking words of encouragement, never once getting off the phone, receiving directions of what needs to be done.

Akihito slumped back with a sigh of relief. It was over.

He sat back up. "Where's my baby?" Akihito's voice was soft and trembling, "Give me my baby."

A small bundle wrapped in the torn sheets was soon placed in his arms. He looked down and saw his child for the first time, who was red and screaming its little lungs out.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Akihito smiled and traced his son's face lightly with his finger, "Hi."

“Takaba-sama.”

“Hmm.”

“You are going to have to be careful. Don’t move too much. The paramedics are almost here but until then we can’t cut the umbilical cord.”

Akihito only nodded in response, already trying to memorize everything about his child’s face.

"The paramedics are here, I'm going to go let them in. I'll be right back."

Akihito didn't hear his guard. He was too busy taking in the beauty of his son. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an arm reach out towards them. He jerked and pulled his baby closer to his chest.

"Hi, it's ok. I just need to make sure that the baby is ok. My partner is going to make sure you're ok."

Akihito reluctantly let the paramedics take his child. They made quick work of cutting the cord and each began their examinations.

The first paramedic spoke up. “The baby seems to be full term and is of good health.”

“The mother has a tear. The bleeding has slowed but hasn’t stopped.” The second paramedic was now prodding his stomach.

"We have to get him to the hospital now. He's going to have another one."


End file.
